La Hechicera Hechizada
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Esta historia es de fantasía, como el amor se vuelve agonía cuando lo pierdes y como al recuperarlo encuentras la forma para volver a la vida... todos queremos conservar el amor y Candy en esta historia, lo quiere encontrar para siempre.
1. La pintura

**La Hechicera**

**Hechizada**

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

**Los personajes no son míos corresponden a sus autores,**

**La historia si y es para que me lean**

**Prologo**

Hace muchos años en la Irlanda del norte, se hablaba de brujas, de duendes, de buenas y malas y de cosas extraordinarias, hubo una hechicera joven que de niña aprendió que el amor puede endurecer el corazón de una hechicera y convertirla en bruja, fue entonces que sabiendo que ella podía convertirse en lo que su Tía Agatha, decidió hacer un hechizo muy especial, si un día se convirtiera en bruja por asares de la vida, ese hechizo la mandaría a una pintura especial, donde ella jamás envejecería y solo si su corazón sintiera amor, ella volvería de la pintura para tener de nuevo su corazón seguro.

Con el paso del tiempo, la hechicera conoció a un Duque Inglés muy atractivo, pero ella no quería enamorarse pues el joven era bastante demandado por las damas y no quería competir sabiendo que ella era una hechicera, podía hacer un hechizo mágico y que el joven se enamorara de ella, pero sería su magia quien la amaría y no él, así que se alejo de él, y se dedico a seguir en el negocio de la familia.

Candy con una ascendencia muy famosa de sus abuelas Alice Kyteler y Joan Wytte madres de sus padres Samantha y Tom Wytte, heredo el don de ambas, ella junto a sus primas conservaban una belleza insuperable llena de sensualidad y un cuerpo bastante hermoso.

Candy es una joven rubia de cabello rizado y ojos verdes piel blanca y cara afilada, fue durante su niñez la más bajita de todas, solo hubo dos primos Jim Kyteler y Tom Wytte, pero ambos no tenían el don de sus primas hermanas, Sally una joven de cabello lacio negro y Sabrina una joven de cabello rojizo ambas de ojos azules.

Las tres jóvenes se distinguían de entre las demás en la universidad no solo por tener los chicos más atractivos tras de ellas, sino por ser de ingresos insuperables, Candy era la sencilla y típica joven que prefería caminar y perderse en los bosques, Sabrina era la egocéntrica dama, su cabellera rojiza natural y sus ojos hechizaban solo con verla y Sally era divertida, jugaba demasiado con todo no tenía seriedad, era juguetona y con esa manera se libraba de todos los ataques de otras damas, pues si alguien la insultaba terminaba en incomodas situaciones, realizadas por sus elaborados hechizos.

Cuando las tres primas viajaron a Inglaterra a estudiar fue que conocieron al atractivo Duque y él se intereso en Candy, sin embargo ella que tenía un don de clarividente el cual no había despertado completamente se alejaba de él, provocando más el interés de este.

Sally lo descubro tras su prima y lo hizo resbalar frente a ella cayéndole encima. Candy noto el hechizo sin poderlo revertir sonrió y se conocieron al fin. El joven era asediado por varias chicas, pero su interés por Candy era genuino ni Sally ni Sabrina habían tenido nada que ver al menos solo el resbalón sobre ella.

Comenzaron a tratarse como pareja y Candy sentía el enamoramiento natural en ella, la ilusión y la magia que sus Padres gozaban era mucho mayor sin embargo con ese joven apenas comenzaba y su interés era bastante real.

Susana y Rebeca sabían que la familia de los Wytte eran hechiceros y levantaron el rumor para que el Duque separara a su hijo de Candy. Cuando eso sucedió Terry el joven Duque alto castaño de ojos azul intenso muy atractivo le dio temor que ese rumor fuera cierto y que sus hijos fueran grotescos, así que de continuar con el rumor una tarde estuvieron hablando solos y Candy enamorada de él le confesó que el rumor tenía una parte de verdad, pues ser hechicera era una cosa y bruja era otra.

Esa conversación termino con el amor del joven y Candy al no dejar que le explicará que sus hijos no serían grotescos simplemente dejo partir al Duque alejándose de él. La tristeza no fue esperada aunque Candy apenas comenzaba su enamoramiento el hechizo que hizo de niña se activo al derramar una lágrima por la desilusión y desapareció.

**Capítulo I**

**La pintura**

Una cosa puede ser verdad la gente ingenua crea problemas y falsedades, cuando quiere salir con algo de ventaja en el caso de Susana y Rebeca fue así, y Sally y Sabrina al saber quiénes habían esparcido el rumor acabaron con ello de tajo, Susana enfermo supuestamente, pero la verdad es que no era mucho su enfermedad, solo que sus glándulas salivales eran mayores así que todo el tiempo tiraba baba.

Eso a Susana la colocaba en una posición incómoda cada que hablaba, su madre la miraba con asco pues en una conversación podía arrojarte un poco de saliva al hablar por su forma de hablar.

Rebeca se volvió un poco torpe, no podía bailar sin caerse, parecía tener todo el tiempo dos pies izquierdos, el chico que más le gustaba terminaba pisándolo o golpeándolo al intentar acercarse a él, siempre lo lastimaba.

El rumor desapareció al igual que Candy. Sin embargo las damas que lo iniciaron se quedaron toda la vida con apodos muy explícitos en ellas, Susana la babosa y Rebeca la torpe.

Los padres de Candy supieron de inmediato del hechizo de su hija y como fue hecho por sí misma, no pudieron revertirlo, sus primas molestas pues Candy era poseedora de la clarividencia de la familia y descendiente directa de la sanadora. Se entristecían y salían de Inglaterra para regresarse a Irlanda.

La tía Agatha al darse cuenta que no contarían con Candy supo porque lanzó el hechizo, pues ella perdió su corazón y se convirtió en bruja y pensaba que era parte responsable de la tragedia de su sobrina querida, así que buscaba como revertir el hechizo sin romperlo.

Viendo la pintura conversó con ella y le comentaba - Mi querida sobrinita soy feliz siendo bruja, tome la decisión de no amar porque mi esposo murió, lo ame tanto que no quise volver a enamorarme, no tuve endurecimiento de corazón, mírame. En ese momento levantó el hechizo y se vio hermosa, ella no era bruja era hechicera solo que su amor no quería que muriera. Candy sonreía en la pintura al darse cuenta que su Tía Agatha no era bruja se veía fea para no atraer con su belleza de nuevo el amor.

La Tía visitó junto con la pintura a una amiga hechicera Betty Berwick en Escocia, ella vio la pintura y sonreía - Oh Agatha esta niña es poderosa, mira que dejar su corazón y su amor a la vista de todos, eso lo hace solo una buena hechicera, sabes tú sobrina se enamorara de nuevo y alguien la amará en la pintura, déjala aquí conmigo, mientras que eso sucede, le enseñare y la educare desde el cuadro donde se encuentra aprenderá a ser una hechicera y cada vez que aprenda de todas, ella crecerá y dominará sus sentimientos, como nosotros, para que sepa amar solo al indicado.

Lo cierto es que Candy no podía quedarse con Berwick, pues siendo una hechicera buena ella debía ser custodiada por su familia, así que como Betty ya estaba haciendo planes con ella, Agatha mostró un interés sobrenatural de Betty lanzó un hechizo al cuadro supuestamente para dejarlo con Betty, pero fue una protección y el cuadro desapareció una hora después de que Agatha saliera de casa de su amiga.

Tom y Samantha estaban devastados, vieron llegar a Agatha y ella les comento que intentó ir a Escocia para revertir el hechizo pero no se pudo y que al notar a Berwick, interesada en la pintura lo tuvo que proteger de la ambición del poder de Candy.

El poder de Candy no despertaba aun pero con el tiempo dentro del cuadro ella lo despertó, y cerrando sus ojos el cuadro aparecía y desaparecía con ella dentro, sonreía al saber que podía visitar todos los lugares que ella quería, tal fue el caso que en el cumpleaños de su Papá ella estaba envuelta en un regalo, y su padre la besaba llorando emocionado, después desaparecía y aparecía en casa de una amiga de Sally divirtiéndose de las bromas que ella realizaba y cerrando sus ojos Candy participaba, desaparecía de ahí y estaba en un gran Museo de arte, Sabrina que estaba ahí sonreía y engrandecía el cuadro de la pintura de Candy con un marco de oro puro enorme, Candy de cuerpo completo en un vestido ostentoso mostrando su cuerpo atractivo y su cabello.

Un joven junto con varios primos fueron al museo esa noche a ver a su primo Archie quien estaba presentando sus pinturas vio el cuadro de Candy y casi podía ver a la joven respirar, se acercó a él y la admiraba, no le importaba el marco no la ostentosidad en la que se encontraba sino la mirada hermosa apenas la vio y pudo notar que el corazón se le agitaba al verla, los jóvenes que iban con él, notaron su turbación para con el cuadro y se aunaron a él. - Albert es hermosa la pintura, dijo Anthony - Mira que belleza de mujer, agregó Ster y Archie quien no había visto ese cuadro preguntó - ¿Donde estará la modelo? Albert sonrió efusivamente

-Lo compro mi vida está completa con esa mirada. Sabrina que estaba cerca escuchó a Albert y sonrió se acercó haciéndose pasar por la pintora, le respondió

- No creo que lo complete es demasiado costoso. Albert enamorado de la pintura le respondió

- No me interesa el marco, me interesa la dama que está en el, esa dulce mirada es la que he buscado toda mi vida. Candy sonrió efusivamente al escuchar al joven y la pintura lucía diferente ya no era una joven sofisticada con ostentosidad sino una joven con una hermosa sonrisa, Albert al volver a verla sonreía animado. Sabrina al ver que era genuino su amor por su prima y viendo que Candy estaba feliz, le respondió

- Vendido. Es usted el dueño de este hermoso cuadro, solo le puedo decir que si deja de amarlo desaparecerá de sus manos. Albert metió su mano para sacar su tarjeta y pagarlo, ella le agregó

- Todavía no me lo pague, pues como le dije puede desaparecer de sus manos, será necesario que lo conserve cerca de usted para que no desaparezca, pasaré después para cobrarlo.

- Gracias por la confianza. Le aseguro a usted que no lo separaré de mi lado.

Sabrina sonrió y vio al cuadro donde Candy sonreía, no quería ni parpadear, pues estaba pensando a donde la llevaría si aseguraba no apartarlo de su lado. Candy sonreía traviesa, pues nunca se imaginó que un hechizo pudiera traer de nuevo el amor.


	2. Tu habitación

**Capítulo II**

**Tu habitación**

Albert sonreía y no dejaba de admirar el cuadro junto a Archie conversaba frente a este…

-Archie conoces a todos en los medios, esta chica… tengo que encontrarla, así sea por cielo por mar o por tierra pero quiero que la encuentren, no me importa si es casada, o si tienen novio, solo quiero conocerla, mira esa mirada, como es posible que exista un ángel tan bello

- Lo que me parece increíble Albert, es que no tenga firma de quien la pinto, definitivamente es un imposible, si es el cuadro más bello, ¿Por qué no le preguntaste a la dama que te la vendió?

- Ella vendrá pronto a recoger el dinero, tiene mi dirección.

- ¿La pondrás en el salón?

- No lo sé todavía, ella está muy metida en mi corazón, no la quito de mi mente, me ha hechizado por completo, nunca me sentí así en la vida, es como si escuchara sus latidos y como si ella me escuchara todo lo que digo.

- La verdad Albert no te había visto enamorado nunca y mira que enamorarte de una pintura, eso debiste dejármelo a mí.

Albert la veía y suspiraba, Archie tomo unas fotos a la pintura para investigar a la modelo. Albert sonreía y acercándose al cuadro le dijo

- No sabes cuánto te quiero. Candy se ruborizo y Albert al volver a verla se sorprendió pues había en su rostro una tinta roja y de inmediato la luz bajo

- Mi bella princesa, esta luz te hace daño, que tu cara se está enrojeciendo y cubriéndole con su saco, Candy se fue sorprendiendo, Albert miraba la pintura y vio la cara moverse al quitar la sonrisa y su rostro sorprenderse.

- ¡Santo Dios princesa! que te sueño tanto, siento que tu rostro se mueve en el retrato, como quisiera abrazarte y decirte lo que siento, que supieras que siempre estarás en mi pensamiento.

Albert tomo la pintura y la oculto de la luz, se la llevo consigo, entro a su habitación, bajo las luces con un aplauso y Candy sonrió, pensando que era un mago pues el tono de la luz bajo.

- Mi bella princesa, juro que te encontrare y si no lo hago de ti jamás, jamás me separare. Sonriente Albert se quito el saco, se quito la corbata y Candy en el retrato su sonrisa borro y sus ojos muy grandes abrió, viendo que Albert poco a poco se desnudo.

Albert sonriente volteo y entraba al baño Candy de colores cambio apretando sus ojos su corazón se aceleró, no era posible que ella a un hombre casi desnudo vio.

Albert sonreía saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura, tomo la pintura por los costados y se puso a bailar con ella, estaba perdidamente enamorado y sonreía solo giraba con cuadro y Candy sonreía divertida por lo Albert hacía.

- Oh princesa usted tan elegante y yo solo en estas fachas. Haciendo chasquidos con la boca se negaba a verse así frente a ella, de inmediato quitó su toalla y vio como en la pintura Candy cambio, el estaba atónito la pintura lo miraba y él se avergonzaba, de inmediato tomo la toalla y se cubrió diciendo - Perdóname cariño que no sabía que me estabas viendo. Candy notó que ya la había descubierto, ella sonrió de nuevo y vio sus ojos con ternura, pues el joven era un caballero.

Se fue a cambiar y se coloco ropa que combinara con ella, después le dijo

- Como he de vestirme para que combine que mi princesa y ella dio un giro en la pintura y cambio a un vestido más sencillo, Albert estaba sonriendo y agregó - Mi hermosa dama está viva y dentro de aquí, dime que deseas que haga para sacarte de ahí.

Ella se apeno y bajo la cabeza. Este noto que la estaba avergonzando sonrió satisfecho y le comentó

- Acércate que voy a decirte un secreto, cierra tus bellos ojos para que no me veas ella sorprendida por lo que estaba haciendo obedecía con mucha curiosidad y cuando ella se acercó y cerró sus ojos Albert sonriendo sus labios acercó a besar y sintiéndose correspondido el cerró los ojos igual.

Sin darse cuenta ambos el cuadro se empezó a transformar y Albert con ese beso rompía el hechizo abrió los ojos al sentir sus pequeños brazos en su cuello y el sin poder creerlo, tomo la cintura de Candy uniéndose más a ella, después de unos minutos ambos estaban de frente.

-Dígame princesa que es lo que desea que seré su humilde esclavo con tan divina belleza. Candy sonrió apenada y le respondió

- Discúlpame lo siento tanto… soy una hechicera tonta que se hechizo a sí misma.

- Entonces no me ha hechizado usted a mí, porque tenga por seguro que no la alejare jamás de mi lado.

- Aún sabiendo que soy hechicera me dejaras cerca de ti.

- Por supuesto con mayor razón, usted sin haber hecho nada se robo mi corazón.

Candy sonrió y Albert la tomo estrechándola con él, ella se refugió en su pecho y se sentía bien, se olvido de todo y el hizo lo mismo con una sonrisa en su labios ahora ella estaba en su habitación y con todo gusto se ganaría también su corazón.

En la casa de los Wytte llegaban los primos de Candy, y Tom Wytte hijo del hermano menor de Tom Wytte el padre de Candy. Lanzó el hechizo de saludo oficial, haciendo que todos los de esta casa aparecieran en ese momento.

Candy que estaba muy lejos sintió el hechizo y de los brazos de Albert desapareció sin aviso. Albert molestó porque ella estaba en sus brazos, salió corriendo para buscar a su dama, ahora sabía dos cosas más que era hechicera y que sus besos correspondía, con ese motivo salía de su mansión tomaba un auto después un avión y por horas que se hicieron eternas el viajó.


	3. El baile

**Capítulo III**

**El baile**

Candy por su parte aparecía frente a su familia y su padre la abrazó con todo su amor, su madre que sabía cómo había desaparecido lanzaba un hechizo sobre su cabeza pero esto desaparecía dejándola asombrada.

- Hija como es que se rompió el hechizo.

- Un joven me compró y me beso.

Al escuchar Jim y Tom sus primos lo que decía saltaron a reír por cómo es que Candy aun siendo comprada estaba muy feliz.

- ¿Candy quien es ese joven?

- No lo sé madre, pero es tan bello su mirada es como el cielo de día y su rostro… Su padre estaba atónito escuchando a su hija la interrumpió

- ¿Te has enamorado otra vez Candy?

- Si tal vez Padre, pero me liberó del hechizo, su madre angustiada agregó

- Pero parece que te hechizó también pues no me deja protegerte, para que no regreses a esa pintura de nuevo. Candy sonreía picara, como ignorando lo que pasaba, pero cerraba sus ojos y en su mente a Albert observaba, cuando menos lo pensó desnudo su mente lo vio. Sin saber frente a sus primos un gran suspiro realizó, todos sonreían porque Candy estaba enamorada. Samantha su madre la observaba y a su esposo le comentó

- Tal vez fue un hechicero del que Candy se enamoró pues mira como la tiene y eso solo sucede en alguien como tú y como yo.

Candy comenzó bailar recordando como Albert tomo el cuadro y comenzó a girar, Tom su primo viéndola tan feliz, tomo su cintura y su mano girando y girando, Jim que los veía hizo un hechizo y los cambio de atuendo haciendo que todos se estuvieran divirtiendo.

Su madre sonreía al menos ahora su pequeña volvía, ella se encargaría de quién era ese hechicero, pues en el mundo de la magia eso se sabe primero, que cuando una hechicera se enamora de la manera en que su hija se encontraba, era seguro que su amor es correspondido, pues sus ojos reflejaban ese brillo que solo su Padre tenía cuando ella lo veía.

- ¡Oh Tom! es maravilloso llamaré a todos para que sepan que Candy ha vuelto a casa, ya no la mandes a estudiar, ella aprenderá más de la vida y de lo que desee ser, hechicera es lo que es y no necesita más.

- Después de este susto y verla en ese cuadro, me ha dejado estupefacto, ni de loco la dejo ir, si un hechicero la ama junto a mí ha de venir y si realmente es lo que pienso, esto ya paso a otro nivel, pues cuando habías visto a Candy bailando con los ojos cerrados, ni de niña la vi así.

- Eso sí… salió a mí. Sonreía la madre de Candy de cuando se enamoro de su esposo Tom, pues ambos de familias de hechiceros, hizo de ese amor algo tan fuerte que nadie jamás con todos los trucos podría separar.

A Escocia llegaba Albert sonriendo enamorado, a todos citaba pues a su amor verdadero había encontrado, era una hechicera, tal vez algo inapropiado para su familia que tanto lo habían negado, pues el ya no tenía padres, y solos habían salido adelante sin embargo en la familia había una gran hechicera, misma que era descendiente Andrew, y la encontraría si fuera necesario hasta bajo las piedras, pues él estaba enamorado.

Elroy Andrew lo miraba y cuando lo escuchó alarmada se puso y un desmayo le dio. George sonriente respondía

-Vamos iremos hablar con tu Tía. Albert sorprendido siguió sonriente a George si algo era urgente es saber a donde su hermosa dama desapareció.

En casa de Betty Berwick sonriendo abría la puerta, antes que ellos tocaran y con una sonrisa chueca ella les contestaba

-Ya la conociste hijo, verdad que es hermosa, puedes creer que es la hechicera más poderosa, mi hermana debe estar gritando desde donde se encuentre, que su único hijo se ha enamorado de una como yo, y mira hijo mío, que tu eres mi sangre y si ella te corresponde, por Dios uniéremos a las hechiceras más poderosas del mundo, pues mi madre lo fue tal como las abuelas de ella.

-Tía dime donde la encuentro que casi no puedo respirar, desde que desapareció mi angustia solo se ha de manifestar, por favor tía perdona si te hicimos algo los Andrew, hijo tu eres mi descendiente y ellos te apreciarán, sabrán que llevas mi sangre y la de la hechicera madre, que fue tu bisabuela Andrew, veras que no te negarán a Candy Wytte. George que escuchaba todo dijo

- ¿Candy Wytte?

- Si George, es hija de Tom Wytte y sobrina de Agatha tu ex novia a la que amaste tanto

- ¡Santo Dios! Me voy a morir dijo con cara de espanto, si se topa al esposo de Agatha, lo mataría. Albert sorprendido vio a George, como es posible que el tuvo una novia y nadie jamás se enteró, hasta pensaban que al otro bando cruzó. George con cara triste agregó - Es Irlandesa, William y es de muy buenas familias, tiene razón tu tía ellos no te la negarán sabiendo que eres descendiente Andrew y conociendo a tu bisabuela y a tu abuela Berwick, con eso todo te respaldará, vamos Betty lánzanos para allá total si me topo frente a mi rival de amores, no pasa que en sapo me convertirá.

- El ya murió George. Dijo con una sonrisa Betty viendo a los ojos a este y el con cara de sorpresa, desapareció de pies a cabeza, junto a Albert, pues Betty un hechizó lanzó y a los dos frente a la casa de Candy colocó. Albert sorprendido comentó

-Quien fue el idiota que de mi tía me separó, prefiero estar junto a ella y viajar así de rápido que continuar viajando tan lento en avión. George sonriendo le respondió

- Tu querida Tía Elroy, un día con Betty discutió y no preguntes como quedó. Albert abrió los ojos y dijo

- Con razón no se parece a la familia quedó bastante feíta.

- Realmente estaba peor, solo que tu madre a Betty le rogo quitarle el hechizo y tu padre asustado, de ella te alejó.

- Entonces no está hechizada

- No ella siempre ha sido así, porque crees que sigue soltera.


	4. Un Encuentro

**Capítulo IV**

**Un Encuentro**

Albert iba a tocar y ya nada le sorprendió, la puerta se estaba abriendo y Tom con una sonrisa lo recibió

-Hola George, mira que nos volvemos a ver

- Ya ves uno que le encantan estos trotes Tom

-Ya veo y ahora me traes a…

- Si ya sabes… él es William Albert Andrew, viene a preguntar si tu hija está bien.

-Que interesante… si está muy bien, Gracias, que les vaya bien. Y la puerta se cerró, Albert abrió los ojos sorprendido por lo que veía, y Candy atrás de este aparecía.

- ¡Hola! ¿Estás bien?

- Ahora mejor que nunca al verte.

- ¿Albert?

- ¿Candy?

- Si, contestaron al unísono, haciendo sentir incomodo a George este se alejaba lentamente y cuando ya estaba a distancia prudente frente a este aparece Agatha sonriente.

- ¿Cómo estas George?

- ¡Oh! Muy bien, veo que por ti no pasan los años querida

-Al parecer por ti tampoco George.

- Pensé que me toparía con tu marido

- Imposible el ya se ha ido

-Es una verdadera lástima, el te amaba mucho, tanto que me lanzó a Escocia con un hechizo y pago por otro…

- ¿Por otro?

- Si uno que me quitara de en medio, para que lo amará la mujer más hermosa de Irlanda.

-Santos gatos tuertos y hartos… Ahora comprendo porque no me recupero de su muerte, ese imbécil me hechizo y quien fue quien se lo dio

-Quien ha de ser, alguien que ambicione una buena posición.

- ¡Sarah!

- Bueno lo importante es que ahora que lo sabes se rompe el recuerdo y el hechizo ¿No es así?

- Si. Oh George que mal me porte contigo, tu sabias que me interese por ti sin hechizarte, lo sabes bien,

-Tu honestidad es lo que te hace más hermosa Agatha. Esta sonrió y beso feliz de George se abrazó, si algo era un amor honesto, el jamás le mintió y ella jamás de nadie se enamoró, fue un hechizo bien hecho lo que le hicieron y ahora que lo sabía el hechizo se rompía.

Albert tomado de la mano de Candy, caminaban juntos por un camino empedrado, ambos sonriendo ambos muy enamorados.

- Candy, no quieres volver a ir a…

- Si. Me encantaría

-Pero yo…

- No importa, yo si

- Es que…

- Lo sé y yo también

- ¿De verdad?

- Como nunca Albert, créeme jamás había sentido todo lo que siento ahora.

- Yo tampoco, pero verdad que no es un hechizo, al final sabes bien que eso en mi no funciona

- Lo sé estuve con tu tía, lo vi en sus ojos iguales a los tuyos, ella no se casó pero sabía que tu, eras como yo.

- Candy yo… Ella no lo dejo hablar y tremendo beso le fue a dar, este antes que ella dominara, abrazo ajustándola y besando con mayor intensidad, ella sonrió satisfecha, al fin con ella se encontraba su pareja.

- Dice mi madre que me hechizaste Albert

- Yo quisiera que fuera así, pero para que nunca te alejaras de mi.

-Oh Albert que bien se siente amar y ser amado.

- Vaya que si, el mundo entero busca esto y al fin después de tanto tiempo nos hemos encontrado, es increíble que mi madre haya puesto una protección para que no amara a la equivocada.

-Mi madre dice que solo me enamoraría si encontraba a alguien como ellos.

-¿Cómo tus Padres, Candy?

- Si, el caso es que sin saberlo tu eres uno igual a nosotros.

- Tenerte cerca me hace saber todo lo que esta a mi alrededor, ¿Por qué es eso?

- Por mi… ¿Te molesta?

- Al contrario, no necesito preguntar, todo de ti es transparente y me siento tan bien, es como si no pudiera mentir ni que me mientas

-Para que, al final siempre sale la verdad y es peor si algo no estaba bien…

-¿A que te refieres?

-De niña pense que mi tía se convirtió en bruja, y resulta que tu amigo fue el amor de su vida, hoy se acaba de romper su hechizo y el le dijo la verdad, ahora comprende porque nunca tuvo hijos, un hechizo es pura falsedad, como era posible amar a una persona que no tuvo un romance.

-George si lo tuvo, tanto que no se casó y el no estaba hechizado.

- El amor es el hechizo voluntario que acepta el corazón.

- Candy dime que eso es verdad

-Por supuesto, es una decisión amar y si eres correspondido con la misma intensidad, es lo mejor que en la vida te puede pasar.

-¿Candy?

- ¿si?

- ¿Tu padre esta molesto?

- No, solo que sabe quien eres y se esta haciendo a la idea.

- ¿idea?

- De recuperarme y perderme tan pronto según él.

- ¿Y según tu?

- Exagera, nos estamos conociendo apenas…

- Parece que tu padre tiene más razón

- Vaya… los padres son clarividentes

- No pero tu si, y lo sabes bien, sabes que he venido por ti.

- Y crees que me iré así tan fácil

- No. Nadie dijo que es fácil, por eso es que estoy aquí.

- Albert me siento tan feliz, que parece que estoy soñando

- Candy es mi amor que te envuelve y no que lo estés rechazando

- Como crees que te rechazaría

- No lo sé tampoco me has aceptado

- Lo hice cuando me sacaste del cuadro

- Que bien, sentí que tú me lo pedías.

- Salir con un beso y en tus brazos

- Es más romántico que un jalón gritándote que te amo

- ¿A caso lo pensaste?

- No. Mi intensión es no dejar de besarte. Albert le atrapo los labios, ambos estaban tan felices, como se fueron a encontrar, si ambos no se estaban buscando, como se puede amar… ninguno de los dos lo está evitando…


	5. Contra Hechizos

**Capítulo V**

**Contra hechizos**

En una mansión hermosa Sarah caminaba buscando a su hija, esta paso por un espejo y se detuvo ante la sorpresa, que fue lo que vio en su rostro…. ¡Qué!

-Una verruga… Y en la punta de la nariz una gran verruga se formo, en un rato pasaba y con pelos la verruga creció, que estaba sucediendo si Sarah siempre ha sido hermosa una excelente hechicera, con descendencia Andrew y una verruga… que dirán sus amistades, que es antihigiénico y anti estético y anti…. antiguo eso de las verrugas!

-Mamá que sucede… ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué tienes esa cosa en tu nariz? …

-Esto es un cobro… y no sé cómo fue que pasó, pero… dicen que con un botecito helado tiene una punta y se cae,

-Mamá… no te hagas… un hechizo y listo, tienes ese don.

-Hija… un cobro es un cobro… si lo hago… será peor… mejor ve a la farmacia y me traes uno de esos que se pone con cuidado… no debo revertir este hechizo… por que se multiplicará

- Hay mamá, claro que no… eso le pasa a cualquiera, además … vine por mi poción para William, necesito casarme, a esta edad todas mis amigas ya se casaron… no quiero que me digan solterona, le dije a Tía Elroy que William ya me pidió que seamos novios.

-Le dijiste eso… pero si no te tolera hija… ese muchacho es un diablo, parece que le gustan otras cosas, no le conozco a una mujer en su haber…

- Es rico, atractivo y me dará una buena posición.

- Bueno ve a traerme el frasco ese, ya sabes especial para quitar verrugas.

- No me vas a decir que te están cobrando

- Es mejor que no lo sepas, puede incluirte si te enteras

-Mejor no me digas, odio las verrugas y no salgas o papá te deja.

Niel estaba con una chica, sonriendo coqueto cuando vio salir a Elisa con prisa y le dijo a su compañera

-Vamos princesa, mejor nos iremos a otra parte, si mi hermana anda aquí, son líos seguros,

- Dijo que no soy la indicada para ti.

- Rosita, tu siempre serás lo mejor para mi… mi hermana pude decir lo que sea, yo quiero a alguien como tu… que me acepte como soy… Se acerco a sus labios y con un botecito, en sus manos, se untaba sus dedos, después, le untaba en los labios a ella acariciándoselos con sus dedos, ella se los mordía y sus ojos brillaban con una sonrisa efusiva respondió

- A donde me lleves… ¡tigre!… Niel sonrió después de todo la pócima era excelente, ella le haría el amor a él y este lo disfrutaría toda la noche, con un poco de esa poción siempre caían rendidas, Rosita era una joven muy apasionada cuando de hacer el amor a Niel se trataba.

Sonriente tomándola de sus caderas, subía a su auto con rumbo a su departamento, sonriendo maliciosamente, Rosita no dejaba de admirarlo y él al subir al auto, su mano juguetona acariciaba las piernas de Rosita para irla preparando.

Archie, veía unas fotos y a Anthony se las mostraba

-Mira… ya no esta

- ¿Quién?

- Es la foto de la pintura de Albert, no está la pintura solo sale el marco…

- Estas loco Archie, estas bromeando y no estoy de humor.

- Fuimos al museo recuerdas…

- Si y conocí a una hermosa mujer Sabrina es…. Espectacular y le intereso y es única y me encanta su mirada su cabello

- Esa mujer fue la que le vendió el cuadro a Albert, dijo que se le escaparía, esto no cuadra con nada, tengo que encontrar a Albert y hablar con él.

-El está en Escocia… yo iré con Sabrina a una boda… pero no me ha dicho cuando… no importa solo estoy deseando que ella este conmigo… es ¡Fabulosa!

- Otro estúpido enamorado… Albert de una pintura y tú de la vendedora

- ¡Vendedora! Ella no vende pinturas, ella es mi novia y vive en Irlanda, solo que viajo para conocer América y ahora que nos conocemos… Anthony suspiro, deseaba tanto a Sabrina y ella lo apreciaba igual, pero quería estar segura de que no le jugara una broma el destino y que este fuera hechizado, porque entonces, la coincidencia de que fuera familiar del chico que amaba a Candy.

En otra parte sonriente jugaba Stear con un aparato y Sally estaba a su lado.

- Mira Stear, ahí puede volar.

-Se me olvido el control remoto, te voy a quedar mal Sally, te prometí algo distinto y mira…

Sally sonriendo apareció un control remoto y se lo dio… agregó

-Stear no se te olvido, mira aquí esta.

- ¡Excelente! Gracias por verlo, soy un tonto que no se dio cuenta, bien este avión volará alto, y luego lo planearemos por la zona baja y nos divertiremos, veras la sensación de volar este avión… es fascinante

-Me lo imagino dijo emocionada Sally, desde que Sabrina se lo había presentado ambos se hicieron amigos y se la pasaban bien, no era un chico para Sally y ella no lo hechizaba, al contrario lo estimaba bien y quería lo mejor para él desde que lo conoció todos sus inventos le salían mal y ella antes de que explotaran lanzaba un hechizo y los reparaba, para que fueran un éxito, es que Stear para Sally era un genio, no necesitaba de hechizos para nada, Sally lo admiraba por su tenacidad y su forma tan sencilla de ser, sin darse cuenta se enamoraba de él.

- Mira Sally, volaba el avión alto y ella sonreía embobada al verlo a él como quería que todo funcionara a la perfección, en eso Stear se resbaló de inmediato ella movió su mano y lo protegió de caer mal, Stear sonriendo agregó - Perdona, contigo me pongo un poco nervioso, y eso que todos mis inventos a tu lado funcionan, en cambio con mis primos siempre me salen mal.

-Stear eres un genio, nada debe salirte mal, tal vez solo necesitas tener confianza en ti mismo, yo confío mucho en ti.

-Gracias Sally, eres una chica muy especial.

- No tanto como tu Stear, yo jamás podría inventar nada.

- Para eso me tienes a mí. Stear la vio con unos ojos que lo decían todo, pero ella no se hacía ilusiones, era muy bueno para ser verdad, paso una amiga de Stear, llamada Paty y esta al saludarlo de beso en la mejilla hizo que Sally se alejara un poco para darle privacidad a Stear, ella no lo hechizaría, no le estropearía la vida al genio que la tenía tan feliz, que por él y solo a él hacía que ella quisiera ser buena y no jugar ni una sola travesura.

- ¡Sally! Ella es Paty una amiga de muchos años.

- Mucho gusto señorita Paty, Stear es un genio.

- Si. Dijo con una sonrisa recordando que todo le salía mal a Stear frente a ella. Sally lo noto y bajo su rostro, Stear agregó

- Cuando estoy con Sally me siento el hombre perfecto, con ella siempre me salen bien las cosas, Paty se le borró la sonrisa, abrió los ojos y vio como Sally no dijo nada, ni le coqueteaba a Stear, así que no se preocupo solo respondió,

-Si pero Sally es solo tu amiga, de hace poco tiempo, y nosotros nos conocemos desde que estudiábamos juntos.

- Si. Pero parece como si la conociera de toda la vida, ella me da confianza y cree en mí. Sally sonrió suavemente, al parecer Paty amaba a Stear, y a ella la apreciaba como amiga, así que no comentaba nada. Se despedía y los dejaba solos, al irse Stear corrió para alcanzarla y le dijo

- El avión lo hice para ti, toma. Se lo dio en sus manos y le dio un tierno beso en su mejilla después agregó - No olvides que eres importante para mi Sally.

- Gracias Stear. También eres muy importante para mí. Ella se fue y rozaba su mano por su mejilla, el no sabía que ella era una hechicera, cuando lo supiera se alejaría de ella, lo mejor era no hacerse ilusiones. Daba un giro y se llevaba su avión


End file.
